Peter Parker (Earth-3026)
Peter Benjamin Parker '''is '''Spider-Man, a vigilante from New York City who dedicated his life to fight crime after the death of his uncle Ben Parker at the hands of a mugger. Outmatched, outgunned and without luck, Spider-Man has started his career as a fugitive but rose to become a idol amongst New York. Facing several foes, Spider-Man has to match his life of crime fighting alongside his teenhood, which constantly puts him into trouble. Biography Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born in March 12th, 1992 to Oscorp bioengineers Richard and Mary Parker, who were secretly working on incriminate Oscorp's CEO, Norman Osborn, for his relation with New York's mafia, most notably Carmine Falcone. In 1997, when Peter was only five years old, Richard and Mary suffered a car accident in which both of them died. Because of this, Peter was sent to live with his relatives, his uncle Ben (his father's oldest brother) and his aunt May. Not long after, the car accident has been reported to had occured in Detroit; Norman Osborn took no time and measure to supress numerous charges against the Parker family, accusing Richard and Mary of stealing classified Oscorp information. Growing Up As Peter grew, he, ironically, became a friend of Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn. The two developed strong bond. Harry generally attempted to proportionate the shy Peter into accomplishing what he wanted in life. At the age of thirteen Peter proposed to his childhood crush Mary Jane Watson to become his valentine. This, however, proved to be a disastrous choice, as he became a greater target of bullying, most notably Flash Thompson. After he though "a loser like him" would never date or marry any girl in the world, Parker kept his feelings for himself. At the same time, bullying was so strong and casual for Peter that he promissed one day he would have his revenge, particularly on Flash. In his school and high school years, Peter was an honor student, and his teachers always thought very highly of him. He always came prepared for class, and completed all of his asignments. The other students , however, had little time for a know-it-all like "puny Peter". The girls thought he was too frail and weird looking, and the boys considered him a wimp. Peter was pinfully shy, and some of his classmates misinterpreted his silence for snobbery. He had trouble making friends, but never stopped trying. He often invited other students to join him at science exhibits or science fiction movies, such as Star Wars, his favorite film series. But they usually responded with ridicule, and never asked him to join them. Peter had considerably less than average strength for a boy of his age. Clumsy and uncoordinated, he also had no athletic ability. He had a fear of heights - even getting a book from the top shelf in the library resulted in his suffering severe symptoms of vertigo and fear of roaches. Peter always thought of Ben as his best friend and father. Ben had an extensive collection of old comic books and science fiction magazines that he enjoyed sharing with his nephew. Peter spent hours reading these comics and their stories about outrageous heroes and their intriguing adventures. His favorites being Superman and Captain America, striking terror in the hearts of criminals. At one night, after noticing Mary Jane's photo on Peter's laptop, Ben says he should call her out, though Peter said it "would never work". Transformation During a school trip to a demonstration of a particle accelerator, Peter reunited with Harry and for the first time met his father, Norman, although the latter said he hold no remorse for Peter. In the expo, the demonstration was hosted by Doctor Harrison Wells, a old friend of Peter's father Richard, which attracked his interest when he heard about famous biologists, such as Charles Darwin and David Baltimore. His interests led Peter to covertly entered in restricted parts of the laboratory, which culminated into he being trapped in a room with a particle accelerating machine which used of radioactive spiders called "OZ". Panicking, Peter attemped to stop the machine, much to his unsuccess, becoming trapped inside the room. He was bitten by the spiders, getting killed. However, one minute later, his ceased heart started to function again, with his dead cells and enzyme metamorphosize and mutating into advanced genetics, with gazillions of radioactive energy instilled within those nucleic acid patterns. Scarred, Peter escaped the laboratory by, surprisingly, breaking through a wall. In the rush, he discovered he gained powers; agility, strenght, durability, reflexes, senses, equilibrium, wall crawling and webbing. After it, Peter smashed the left arm of a man attempting to kill a woman in a alley. Peter returned to his home and passed out because of the radioactive spider's bite. Waking up, Parker looked himself in the mirror only to find he now had the physique of a athelete. Peter's sudden reactions worries Ben and May who wonder what is happening to him, even though Parker claims everything is right. Going to school the same day, Peter humiliates Flash in front of his own football team in the school's gynasium. Not long after at lunch, Flash attempted to have his revenge by hitting Peter without him noticing. Harry attempted to defend Peter but was knocked out by Thompson's friends. However, little both Flash and Parker knew that Peter had gained another power; a spider-sense. When Flash proceeded to assault Peter, he perceived the danger and escaped each attack, finally giving Thompson a hit so hard he was transported to the other side of the corridor. For his actions, the school principal, Phil Coulson, gave Parker a suspension. Going to pick up Peter at the school, Ben revealed to his nephew he had to change his shift at his plumber work to speak with Parker and Coulson. For this, Ben says that Peter will, for the time he passes in suspension, to pick May after her work for them, much to Peter's dismay. At night, Peter travels to a olb warehouse in order to test his powers and see how they work. With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility When Peter returned to home at night, he realized he forgot to pick up May at her work. Ben shouts at Peter for not taking his responsibility, telling to Peter how Richard lived by the philosophy that there were things people with great power should do to help others, and that just because one has great power it does not mean they should be used the wrong way. He says that "with great powers, comes great responsbility", which makes Peter angry on how Richard didn't commit his responsibilities of fatherhood, saying in his angusty that Ben was not his father and that he should stop pretending to be, which alarmed Ben and left him without words. Frightened and angered at the same time, Peter rushed out of the house, but unknown to him, Ben followed in the hopes of talking to him, leaving Peter a audio message on his cellphone, though Parker ignored. As he passed through a alley, Peter saw a advertisement about a local wrestling league, which would pay 3000 dollars for the one who could survive five minutes with the league's champion Herman "Bonesaw" McGraw. Knowing he could do it with his powers, Peter headed to the arena. Parker not only survived less than five minutes, but also beat McGraw to the point of submission. However, as he sets to reclaim his prize, Peter is foiled by Charlie Bates, the host to the tournament, who claims the 3000 dollars prize was only for those who would survive enough time, not win the fight. When Peter says his beheavor isn't fair, Bates proclaim "it's not his problem". Angered, Peter stood aside when a armed robber stole the tournament money from Bates, and does nothing even though being able to to the point he opens the elevator to the assaulter, responding to Bates that "it's not his problem", in the same way the former did. Thankful the robber gives Parker a cash of 120 dollars, which he accepts, and goes away. Death in the Family Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Earth-3026 Category:Characters of Earth-3026 Category:Males of Earth-3026 Category:Heroes of Earth-3026 Category:Parker Family (Earth-3026) Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Wall Crawling Category:Camouflage Category:Adhesion Category:Super Leaping Category:Webbing Category:Organic Webbing Category:Secret Identity Category:Dating Characters Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Heroes Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Spider Sense